disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Wand IDs
The "Wand" idents are a series of bumpers aired on Disney Channel, typically shown right before the start of a show or movie. The ID's (which debuted on June 1, 2003) typically consist of actors/actresses/cartoon characters introduce themselves by saying their names, often followed by what show they are from, before saying "You're watching Disney Channel." and forming the Mickey Mouse ears with a sparkly colored wand. The initial first batch of these idents were filmed and produced along with some new "Express Yourself" skits and bumpers and "Learning Together" skits and bumpers in 2002. The new "Express Yourself" and "Learning Together" skits featuring Disney Channel actors (wearing different clothing that would be later used in the idents themselves) aired immediately after the rebrand, while the first batch of the "Wand" series of idents (featuring Disney Channel actors wearing clothing from the "Express Yourself" and "Learning Together" bumpers) first aired in June 2003. The idents themselves were filmed in August 2002 at Storyville Pictures in Venice, California, and were edited by Guillotine Post in Atlanta, Georgia, while the logo, music, sound effects, and visual effects were added during post-production by PMcD Design in New York City, New York. As of May 2014, the ID now features the actor/actress drawing the dot on what appears to be Mickey's head, but then it zooms out to be the "i" in "Disney" in the current Disney Channel logo. Also, the wand they use is replaced by a traditional magician's wand instead of a glow stick, as well as the white background (until it returned in 2018, along with the return of the glow sticks) is replaced by the various live-action locations (such as the school hallway, swimming pool and the backstage), the purple and blue backgrounds with a shining sun (as of 2016, only used for the idents of Bizaardvark and Stuck in the Middle) or the blue, light blue, turquoise and teal backgrounds with the dot of the i enlarged (part of the current 2017 rebrand). Original Wand IDs (2003-2010) Raven id1.jpg| Raven (That's So Raven) (2003-2010) Hilary Duff id1.png | Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire) (2003-2009) Second Batch (2003–2011) L&S Disney Channel Wand ID.png|Lilo & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) (2003-2010) Brandy_and_Mr._Whiskers_Wand_ID.jpg 4. Dylan Sprouse ID (March 19, 2005-September 25, 2008).png|Cole Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) (2005-2008) 5. Cole Sprouse ID (March 19, 2005-September 25, 2008).png|Dylan Sprouse (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) (2005-2008) Another Kim Possible ID.png Ribbon-Era Batch (2007–2014) 19. David Henrie ID (October 1, 2007-September 25, 2008).png|David Henrie (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) 20. Jake T. Austin ID (October 1, 2007-September 25, 2008) - 2.png|Jake T. Austin (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2008) Original Jonas Brothers Wand ID (2007).png|Jonas Brothers (2007-2008) Another Phineas and Ferb Wand ID.png|Phineas and Ferb (Handsaw) (2008-2014) DisneyCandace2008.png|Phineas and Ferb (Plasma) (2008-2014) Second Ribbon-Era Additions of Wand IDs (2008-2010) 56. Selena Gomez ID (August 1, 2008-June 30, 2010).png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2008-2010) 34. Alyson Stoner ID (August 1, 2008-June 30, 2010).png|Alyson Stoner (Camp Rock) (2008-2010) 24._Alyson_Stoner_ID_(August_1,_2008-June_30,_2010).png|Alyson Stoner (Phineas and Ferb) (2008-2014) 26. David Henrie ID (January 1, 2009-June 30, 2010).png|David Henrie (Dadnapped) (2009-2010) 13. Demi Lovato ID (January 1, 2009-June 30, 2010).png|Demi Lovato (Sonny With A Chance) (2009-2010) Jonas Brothers - ID 2.png|Jonas Brothers (Jonas) (2009-2010) 41._Joe_Jonas_ID_(August_1,_2008-June_30,_2010).png|Joe Jonas (Jonas) (2009-2010) Hutch Dano Wand ID (June 15, 2009-Summer 2010).jpg|Hutch Dano (Zeke and Luther) (short version) (2009) Disney Channel Wand ID (Rex and Mr. Potato Head).png|Rex and Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story 3) (2010) Rounded Square Era (2010-2014; 2016) Selena Gomez - ID 4.png|Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2010-2014) Demi Lovato - Wand ID 2011 1.png|Demi Lovato (Sonny With A Chance) (2010-2011) Brenda_Song_id4.jpg|Brenda Song (The Suite Life On Deck) (2010-2014) Second Rounded Square Era Additions (2011-2014) China Anne McClain.jpg|China Anne McClain (A.N.T. Farm) (2011-2014) Doug Brochu id3.jpg|Doug Brochu (So Random) (2011-2012) Debby Ryan id3.jpg|Debby Ryan (Jessie) (2011-2014) Ross Lynch id1.png|Ross Lynch (Austin and Ally) (2011-2014) Third Rounded Square Era Additions of Wand ID's (2012-2014) G Hannelius (October 1, 2013 - May 22, 2014).png|G. Hannelius (Dog With a Blog) (2013-14) Austin_North_(early_2014).png|Austin North (I Didn't Do It) (2014) Location Backgrounds Wand IDs (2014–present) Ross Lynch Disney Channel Wand ID.jpg|Ross Lynch (Austin & Ally) (2014-2018) Laura Marano Disney Channel Wand ID.jpg|Laura Marano (Austin & Ally) (2014-2018) Disney Channel ID - Dove Cameron (2014).png|Dove Cameron (Liv and Maddie) (2014-2015) PaF_Wand_ID_(2014)_(1).png|Phineas and Ferb (Handsaw) (2014-2017; 2018-present) TINIWandID2014.jpg|Martina Stoessel (Violetta) (2014-2017) (used in Latin America) MarcoWandID2015 (1).jpg|Marco Borromeo (Art Attack) (2015-2017) (used in Southeast Asia) Second Additions of Location Background Wand IDs (2015-present) Zendaya_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID_2015.jpg|Zendaya (K.C. Undercover) (2015-present) Sabrina_Carpenter_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID_2.jpg|Sabrina Carpenter (Generic) (2015-present) GW378H217.jpg|Rowan Blanchard (Generic) (2015-present) Dove_Cameron_Wand_ID_Descendents_version.png|Dove Cameron (Descendants) (2015-present) Cameron_Boyce_-_ID_3.png|Cameron Boyce (Descendants) (2015-present) Sofia Carson Disney Channel ID.jpg|Sofia Carson (Generic) (2015-present) Cameron Boyce Wand ID generic.jpg|Cameron Boyce (Generic) (2015-present) Peyton_List_Wand_ID_2015.png|Peyton List (Bunk'd) (2015-present) Dove_Cameron_Wand_ID_generic.jpg|Dove Cameron (Generic) (2015-present) Shining Sun Wand IDs (2016-present) Madison Hu Disney Channel Wand ID.jpg|Madison Hu (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Olivia_Rodrigo_Wand_ID.png|Olivia Rodrigo (Bizaardvark) (2016-present) Jake Paul - Wand ID.png|Jake Paul (Bizaardvark) (2016-2017) Jenna Ortega Disney Channel Wand ID.jpg|Jenna Ortega (Stuck in the Middle) (2017-present) Ronni Hawk Disney Channel Wand ID.jpg|Ronni Hawk (Stuck in the Middle) (2017-present) Mickey Head Wand IDs (2017-present) Asher_Angel_Disney_Channel_ID.jpg|Asher Angel (Andi Mack) (2017-present) Sky_Katz_Wand_ID.jpg|Sky Katz (Raven's Home) (2017-present) Sky_Katz_-_Rap_Version.jpg|Sky Katz (Raven's Home) (rapping version) (2017-present) DisneyIssac2017Alt.png|Isaac Ryan Brown (Generic) (2017-present) KarolWandID2017B.jpg|Karol Sevilla (Soy Luna) (2017-2018) (used in Latin America) DisneyMilo2018.png|Milo Manheim (Zombies) (2018-present) Sf64q.jpg|Mohd Wafiy Ilhan Johan (Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia) (2018-present) (used in Southeast Asia) White Background Wand IDs (second era) (2018-present) Donald_Duck_DT_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID.jpg|Donald Duck (DuckTales) (2018-present) RDMA_Wand_ID.png|ARDY (Radio Disney Music Awards) (2018) Dakota Lotus Disney Channel Wand ID.png|Dakota Lotus (Coop and Cami Ask the World) (2018-present) Olivia Sanabia Wand ID 2.png|Olivia Sanabia (Coop and Cami Ask the World) (2018-present) Another Mickey Mouse Wand ID (2018).png|Mickey Mouse (2018-present) Jackson Dollinger Disney Channel Wand ID 2.jpg|Jackson Dollinger (Sydney to the Max) (generic version) (2019-present) Sadie_Stanley_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID.jpg|Sadie Stanley (Kim Possible) (2019-present) CiaraWilsonGenericWandID.jpg|Ciara Wilson (Kim Possible) (alternate version) (2019-present) Sofia_Carson_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID_Descendants_3_2019.jpg|Sofia Carson (Descendants 3) (2019-present) Sofia Carson Disney Channel Wand ID 2019.jpg|Sofia Carson (Descendants 3) (generic version) (2019-present) Dove_Cameron_%26_Sofia_Carson_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID.jpg.jpg|Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson (Descendants 3) (2019-present) BrunoHederWandID2019.jpg|Bruno Heder (Disney Planet News) (2019-present) (used in Latin America) Kylie_Cantrall_Disney_Channel_Wand_ID.jpg|Kylie Cantrall (Gabby Duran & The Unsittables) (2019-present) Videos BIGGEST Wand ID Compilation! Disney Channel Ruth Righi - You're Watching Disney Channel! ident Ava Kolker - You're Watching Disney Channel! ident Mickey Mouse - You're Watching Disney Channel (2006) You're Watching Disney Channel Alyson Stoner (HQ) (Phineas & Ferb) The Closest We'll Ever Get To A Widescreen Dove Cameron Wand ID You're Watching Disney Channel Demi Lovato (60fps) (2009-2010) Stuck In The Middle - You're Watching Disney Channel (2016) Madison Hu - You're Watching Disney Channel! ident (R.I.P.) Cameron Boyce - You're Watching Disney Channel (2015, Descendants version) Cameron Boyce ✝️ 3 - You're Watching Disney Channel! ident Descendants 3 - You're Watching Disney Channel (2019) Anna Cathcart - You're Watching Disney Channel (2019) Kylie Cantrall Makes a Wand ID⭐ Gabby Duran & the Unsittables Disney Channel The Cast of BUNK'D Makes a Wand ID⭐ BUNK'D Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel